Returning To My Love
by skins2013
Summary: Summary: Emily moved away after the Love Ball. She moved away from the gang and especially Naomi. Her parents moved her to Ireland where she has lived for the past 6 years. Emily who is now 23, got her teaching degree and has decided to move back to Bristol hoping to rekindle her love with a certain platinum blonde and be happy once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Returning To My Love..**

Summary: Emily moved away after the Love Ball. She moved away from the gang and especially Naomi. Her parents moved her to Ireland where she has lived for the past 6 years. Emily who is now 23, got her teaching degree and has decided to move back to Bristol hoping to rekindle her love with a certain platinum blonde and be happy once again.

Chapter 1

"Thanks again for letting me stay here JJ, its just until Katie can get my room sorted out over at hers and ill be out of your way as soon as possible." I smiled, I missed JJ a lot.

"Oh don't be silly Emily! You're more then welcome to stay as long as you want! As long as you don't mind Albert running around the place." His face lit up when he said Albert's name. JJ and Lara still going strong after all these years together. Who would have thought it. Albert was practically JJ's son.

It feels weird being back in Bristol after all these years. I have only been back once, for Freddie's funeral. It was a shock to everyone when he died. I can remember it like it was yesterday. There I was standing next to Katie who was hysterically crying. Freddie was her first love and would always mean something special to her. Then there was Efft next to us. I just hadn't seen anyone so emotionaless before. Her face has just a stone expression but the tears were flowing. No one can deny that Effy has been through shit, Freddie was her rock. Then there was JJ, when Freddie died a part of JJ died with him. Freddie was a brother to JJ, he was also JJ's rock. With Lara now in the picture she could help JJ recover from this nightmare but no one could replace Freddie in JJ's eyes. Not even Lara. Then my eyes moved and focused on Cook. James Cook is the "tough" one of the group and to see him standing infront of me hysterically crying, broke my heart. Freddie, Cook and JJ were family. Freddie and JJ was all Cook had left and now with Freddie gone, Cook didn't know what to do with his life.

Finally my eyes fell to those piercing blue eyes. Naomi had never forgiven me for leaving Bristol to live in Ireland but I had no choice. After she declared her love for me everything was going great and then I had to tell her I was leaving. It broke my heart, she started screaming and saying that I never wanted her, she was never good enough for me and she told me never to speak to her again. That was the last time I spoke to her. I still pine for her everyday. I have not had a girlfriend since Naomi. I mean I've had one meaningless one night stand and kissed a few girls but no one compares to the rush of love I get when I see Naomi or think of what we used to do, she makes my heart swell. I need her back in my life. I need her platinum blonde hair brushing my cheek, her soft hands roaming my body, her cute pink lips...

"EMILY!" JJ yells. I jump out of my seat, shaking my head, coming back to reality after my daydream. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes! Katie called and she is having a party over at hers and she has invited the whole gang! It will be like the good old days, we have to be there by 8 so hurry up."

"Oh, this shall be fun." I sigh, hoping the party wont be a bore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The party was pumping. A typical 'Katie Fitch Party'. The first person i spotted was Cook, he was holding a bottle of Jack Daniels and taking huge swigs directly from the bottle. It took him a while to realise he was staring right at me.

"EMILIOOOOOOOO" I heard him scream, running towards me. I immediately started smiling hearing the old nickname again. I missed Cook, even though he can be a big twat he was like a teddy bear, cute and cuddly. He welcomed me with a big hug, as soon as I hugged him I could smell the whiskey mixed with the smell of weed. God I missed those nights of sharing spliffs. He pulled back from the hug.

"How you been Emilio man? Haven't seen you in ages! You're looking hot! Still a lezzer or you up for that willy waggle?" He grinned.

"No chance Cook! Once a lezzer, always a lezzer , right?"

"Haha I missed you Emilio man, would you care to join me outside for a wonderful spliff?" He said moking a posh voice. I laughed and nodded excitedly, I was nervous for some reason, hopefully the spliff would calm me down.

Outside was crowded more then inside, I finally seen Effy and Katie and greeted them both with a hug, Katie holding on to me a little bit longer then Effy. I really had missed Katie and I could tell she missed me too. Then I turned and seen Pandora snuggled up to a very much stoned Thomas, they were still happily together. I was pleased, they really were cute after all. Finally I Seen JJ in the cornor with Lara who was looking into his eyes lovingly. I was enjoying the fact that JJ had found a girl he called "the one."

Finally when I turned back to Cook he had made up two spliffs and handed one to me with a lighter. I lit the spliff and took a long drag. Holy Fuck! I had missed this so much. Before I knew it I am stoned. Spliff finished in under 5 minutes and now I was totally baked. I was now sitting in Katie's hammock down the bottom of the garden, looking straight up at the stars. Then I hear that wonderful laugh that I had not heard in years. I quickly turn my head and then I see her. The platinum blonde I once had the honour to call my girlfriend, Naomi Campbell. She was standing with Cook, laughing and smoking. I was in shock, I then quickly lost my balance and fell straight to the ground with a loud thud. I was definitely stoned. Then I began to laugh, I now can't stop laughing.

"Fuck sakes Em, are you alright?" Katie shouts running over to me. I am still laughing. "What the fuck? Are you stoned? Cook what have you given her?"

"Calm down Katie, she only had some weed, she obviously hasn't had it in a while and its effecting her badly. She is only stoned, calm down." Cook said rubbing Katie's back gently, this was weird as my sister did not shrug off Cook's hand. She was letting Cook touch her. "Come on Emilio man, let's get you up!" Cook says while grabbing both my arms and pulling me up. I suddenly feel light headed standing on my own two feet. That's when I see her again, staring at me, she is standing behind Cook, staring at me with those big blue eyes. Then I feel Cook slightly tugging on my t-shirt to signal me to follow him. Just as I pass Naomi I whisper into her ear "Hello beautiful, long time no see." I feel her gasp and hold her breath as I repeat the word 'beautiful in her ear a couple of times in my husky tone. Then I leave her and disappear into the house searching for the vodka. I need a drink.

Straight away I find the vodka, Cook tries to grab it off of me saying I've 'had enough' but with my sudden boost of confidence I am chugging the bottle. Over the years vodka had stopped burning my throat, it calms me down, its like a best friend. I then realise that I don't know anyone else in the kitchen apart from Cook, the rest must be Katie's friends because none of them seem to notice me either.

I feel the alcohol take over my system and I begin to dance. That's what happens when I get pissed. I dance. Temper Trap - Sweet Deposition starts playing, God I haven't heard this song in years. I begin swaying my hips to the music, still with the vodka bottle glued to my hand taking swigs now and then, the I see her, out of the cornor of my eye again, she is sitting on the kitchen counter just staring at me. Her eyes begin to burn into my skin. So I began to sway my hips even more, I know what this is doing to her. This was our song. The first time we kissed was too this song. The first time we danced together was to this song. The first time we made love was to this song. I know that she remember it too as her pupils are dark and her eyes are still burning into my skin I begin to close my eyes and let the music take over my body. I open them too see Naomi licking her lips, looking up and down my legs. I knew wearing this short skirt would come in handy. I then feel someone pressed up against me, some sleezy asshole from the college days grinding on me. My eyes once again turn back to Naomi's who is now off the counter and her hands are gripping the marble top. I just stare. Then i feel sick, I struggle away from him and run out of the room, I'm going to be sick.

I barely make it to the toilet in time, when I do I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. I then slowly hear the door open.

"Oi! I'm in here.." But I'm cut off when I see Effy closing the door behind her. "Oh hi Ef!" I smile at her, she smiles back. All she ever does is smile.

"You really love her don't you Emily? Like you really fucking love her?" I am speechless, how does Effy always know what is going on?! All I do is nod, that's all I can do at the moment, then I start crying. Hysterically crying, while Effy cradles me back and forth. Then Cook is in the room picking me up off my feet.

He whispers "Its okay Emilio man, its okay." He then carries me into the now empty sitting room and lies me down on Katie's couch. Before I closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep I whisper into Effy's ear "I have always loved her Ef, I love her more then cheese." Effy simply whispers back "I know, I know."

**There's the second chapter done! Please read and review and if you have any suggestions let me know! I have the 3rd chapter finished which I will put up soon and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**K x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

My head is banging. God I haven't had a hangover like this since I was about 17. I slowly open my eyes to the bright light seeping through the bright pink curtains. I remember I am in Katie's but I can't remember anything from last night and how I got onto this fucking uncomfortable couch. As my eyes are fully open I begin to sit up and look around the room. The first thing I notice is JJ and Lara snuggled up together on the floor, Pandora and Thomas are on the 3 seater couch, Effy is lying at my feet. Where the fuck is Katie and Cook? They keep disappearing. Then I see Naomi sleeping on the arm chair across the room from me. She looked so beautiful when she sleeps. She was just beautiful all together. I sat up on the couch trying to recover the memory from last night. I look Naomi again and I don't realise I am staring until I hear JJ grunt from the floor which begins to bring me out of my daydream.

After 10 minutes my memory seems to be coming back. I can remember the weed and the bottle of vodka I chugged pretty quickly last night. That would explain the burning sensation I have right now in my stomach and my throat. Then I slowly start to get my memory back and I remembered what I did last night. Shit, like Holy shit. I called Naomi beautiful, I danced infront of her. I TOLD COOK AND EFFY I STILL LOVED HER. Great. I'm back one day and already I have told Effy and Cook, Naomi's two best friends that I am still in love with her. That's when I feel it. I am going to be sick, the sickening feeling in my stomach. I quickly run to the toilet trying not to make too much noise and wake the others up, especially Naomi. I can't face her at the moment.

After emptying the contents of my stomach, again, I realise I need a lot of paracetamol and a pint glass of water. I enter the kitchen and begin to get myself sorted. How could I be so stupid to reveal that secret to Cook and Effy?! Stupid Emily. I am in deep thought when I heart the chair from the breakfast bar scape across the tiled floor. I spin around hoping to see my sister but instead I see Naomi sitting there staring at me again with those big blue eyes. What is with all the staring?

"Hi." I say breaking the tension in the room, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, you said that last night.." She says harshly. Shit, shit, shit. Pull yourself together Emily. Defend your cornor. All these thoughts are running around my head.

"Listen, Naomi, I'm really sorry about last night, I was stoned and drunk and I didn't know what I was doing-"

"Why did you tell Cook and Effy that you still loved me?" She said directly staring into my eyes with a blank expression. I was silent, too stunned and no words would come out.

"Well? Do you still love me?" All i could do was nod, there was no going back from here.

"Erm, well yeah, I mean, yes I do." Her face was blank. I try to move closer to her, she flinched and looked away.

"Naomi, please"

"No. No Emily don't you Naomi me. You were the one who left, you were the one who left ME heartbroken. And do you know what hurts the most? I bared my soul to you the night of the Love Ball, I came home and made love to you. The first girl I had ever made love too and I shared that moment with you. Then out of the blue you decide to tell me you're moving to fucking Ireland. You never ever ever gave me an explaination as to why you left me in my bed, alone. Alone Emily!" She was getting angry, the tears were rolling down her pale cheeks as she recalled that terrible memory. "You could have came back and stayed with Katie, but no you stayed and left me heartbroken. Did you ever love me?" She says, you can almost hear the heartbreak in her tone of voice. I swallow the lump in my throat and prepare to bare my soul to Naomi. 6 years I have been waiting to do this and now finally I get to tell her the truth.

"Ofcourse I did! I mean I still do for fuck sake. How can you say that Naomi you are the love of my life. I know I shouldn't of left or I should have came back and lived with Katie but I couldn't face you. I was a coward.I seen your face when I left your house that day and I seen the same face at Freds funeral. I couldn't accept that you were gone, out of my life. I couldn't accept that you weren't mine anymore. Moving to Ireland was not my decision or my fault. But I had to do it for my families sake, my family was falling apart and I needed to be the glue to mend them and help them heal." I stopped to wipe the tears now running down my face. "Do you wanna know what I regret about that day when I left you?" She nods her head. "I regret leaving you. I regret not turning back and kissing you up against the door telling you that I love you and that I always will love you. There is not one day where I don't regret that Naomi, and I hate myself for not being there for you. I hate myself for not telling you every minute of every day that I love you, that you are mine and that you will always be mine." We are both now in floods of tears just staring at eachother. "So there you go Naomi, you got what you wanted, there is your answer just simply 3 words ; I love you."

The tears were now coming down my face even quicker. I had just bared my soul to the girl I love who is sitting infront of me, I feel defeated. Like every single bit of air has been sucked from my body. Naomi just sat back in her chair, still crying, just staring. I turn back around to grab my glass and tablets. I need to get out of this kitchen as soon as possible. I am about to turn and exit when I feel her soft hands on my hips, slightly making there way up my t shirt.

"You're the love of my life too." She said while placing hot wet kisses on my neck. I moaned, shit I missed this. I forgot how good it feels to have her lips on my skins again. She turns me in one swift motion and her hands move down to my bum, she grabs it. I groan, I but my lip with my teeth, I know this is what Naomi loves about me. Her eyes darken when she sees this action. All of a sudden she is kissing me, hard, but one of the most passionate kisses | have ever had. My hands are clawing at her hair, I deepen the kiss with my tongue. I then drop the glass that is in my left hand, and it makes a crashing sound of the floor. We ignore it. Naomi lifts me away from the broken glass on the floor and onto the kitchen counter, sliding inbetween my legs. All of a sudden we hear the others begin to wake in the sittingroom. Probably due to me dropping the glass. Naomi freezes and tenses up and removes her hands from under my shirt. I look at her confused, the silence between us was unbareable. Naomi quickly stepped further away from me and began to run out of the kitchen. With a slam of the door Naomi has left the house and I am starting to feel alone in Katie's kitchen. What the fuck just happened.

At this moment I needed to clear my head and ask someone for advice, the only person I could talk to right now was my sister. I quickly made my way up to her room hoping not to make my presents aware to any of the others in the sittingroom who were now all awake. I burst through Katie's door.

"Ah babe, Grab my balls, Quick! Grab my balls!" I hear Cook moan. My eyes shoot up to see Cook on top of Katie shagging her brains out. Holy shit! My sister is fucking Cook.

"Alright Emilio, how are you this morning?" Cook said while still on top of my sister, with a massive grin on his face. I quickly left the room and closed the door. What the fuck else has changed since I've left. However my thoughts were still drifting to Naomi and the tingling sensation I still had on my lips from our kiss.

* * *

I shook my head coming down from Katie's bedroom after having a chat with her about the Cook situation. She says she likes him and he is the best shag she has ever had. I suppose its cute in a way just came as a bit of a shock to me. However before U left the room I grabbed a now clothed Cook by the balls and told him if he hurts Katie he won't have any balls left for her to grab. I felt so protective over Katie now, we have kind of switched roles as we have grown up.

I needed to get out of her, clear my head, have a good cup of tea. I was surprised to see both JJ and Lara waiting for me at the door asking me did I want to Head home, JJ flashed a sympathetic smile towards me. JJ always knew what was on my mind and what to say, I loved him for that. So, we headed back to JJ's where Lara went to lie down still feeling the effects from last night, I think we all were. However me and J made a cup of tea and went to sit in the livingroom together. I needed to talk to someone about what had happened between me and Naomi and with Katie now busy with Cook, that person had to be JJ.

"J, can we talk?" He sits down and just nods his head. "Right well last night I got a little bit too hammered as you know and I kinda told Effy and Cook that I still love Naomi.." He just looked at me with wide eyes.

"So its true then? You do still love her?" I nodded, "Yes JJ, I still love her. You know that feeling you get in your stomach when you see Lara walk into the room?" He smiles at the ground. "I get that with Naomi, she makes my face light up, she makes my heart swell with only love, she gives me goosebumps, JJ, goosebumps." "And then this morning I told her how she was the love of my life and always will be. I was in floods of tears and then she kissed me, like fully on kissed me JJ and she told me that she stills loves me and that she always will." I smile down at my now cold cup of tea thinking about the kiss I shared with Naomi.

JJ began to laugh. "Erm J, what's so funny?" He looked up and said "Oh I'm just laughing because it sounded like you just said Naomi kissed you, and that cant be true because Naomi is happy with Sophia, her girlfriend of like 3 months, so you couldn't of possibly kissed Naomi, because that would mean Naomi cheated." My smile slowly faded. "W-W-What? Naomi has a girlfriend?" "Oh Bobbins."

Naomi has a girlfriend, someone that is not me. Shit.

**Right so there is chapter 3! I'm sorry if its not what you wanted or thought. I need your reviews I see this story has got loads of views and I would like to see what you all think of it. Also some suggestions. I have the next 2 chapters already written and they will be up soon, so read and review and let me know what you think!**

**K x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before I Knew what I was doing I was straight out of JJ's house and heading to the house Naomi shared with Cook. I have never walked so fast in my life, I was feeling a mixture of guilt, shock and anger towards Naomi. How could she do this? Wait, no. How could I do this? Stupid Emily. STUPID EMILY. Her door is insight and as soon as I reach it I'm banging as hard as I can with my closed fist. Cook swings open the door in nothing but a pair of boxers on with a huge grin on his face.

"Emilio! What the fuck are you-"

"Where is she Cook?" I look at him very unimpressed. "Where is Naomi? I need to speak to her." I almost growl the words at him.

"She's in her room upstairs Emily but you shouldn't go up there -"

I don't even let him finish his sentence before I start bolting up the stairs with Cook straight on my heels trying to stop me from going into Naomi's room. Before Cook got close enough to stop me I swing open her door and what I see next I can't comprehend.

"Oh Yes Naomi! Harder, harder. Oh fuck I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING." I don't know what was louder, the screams coming from Naomi's girlfriend Sophia or the sound of my heart breaking. It took Naomi only a few seconds after that to figure out that I was standing at the door with Cook standing behind me. The tears started flowing again. How could she do this? She was practically groping me this morning and now she is in bed fucking her girlfriend? She never loved me, or if she did back then she certainly doesn't love me now. I am frozen on the spot, just staring into her piercing blue eyes, all she does is stare back. Fuck sake all she ever does is stare.

"Fuck You Naomi." That's all I manage to say before I run back down the stairs and out into the street. Cook is running after me like a mad man. But I push him away I feel broken, completely broken and all I can do is feel it. Cook pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Emilio man, I know about the kiss, I know about everything but its time you let her go. She is with someone and she seems to be happy. I had to do it with Ef and maybe its time you do it with Naomi. If you love her Emily you'll let her go. You'll always love her like I'll always love Ef. She'll always have that special place in your heart. But Emilio man you need to let go, its not good for you." I look up to see Cook staring into my eyes meaning every word that has just came out of his mouth. This is why I love Cook. He acts like the hard man when he is around a group of people, but deep down the Cook I now know and love is a loving and caring person. He is just what I need right now, a friend.

"Fancy going for a drink Cook? I feel like getting monumentally fucked up?" I put a reassuring smile on my face and wipe my tears away. I need vodka and I need a lot of it right now.

"YES EMILIO MAN!" He shouts at the top of his voice. "But before we go Emilio, you think I should maybe out some clothes on first? Or would you prefer to shag me right here right now?" He says wiggling his eyebrows at me. At that point I only realised that Cook was still in his boxers in the middle of the street.

"Come on you then you pussy! Put some clothes on and let's hit the town big!" I smile, I need Cook right now, he will be my shoulder to cry on.

LET'S GO FUCKING MENTAL.

* * *

I wake up again hungover. This isn't a new routine for me. God I really got to stop drinking so much on a night out. It's been a week since I went over to Naomi's and confronted her, a week is a long time especially when all I do is think and dream about her. But she made her choice, she wanted Sophia and I let her have her. She picked Sophia not me, It's the shittest feeling in the world. However this week hasn't been all bad. I've been with Cook most of the time. Yes Cook and I have now become two bestfriends. Who would have thought it. After we left Naomi's that day Cook took me to the bar and we got drunk and had a chat. I never realised how much Cook actually adored Effy. How she was his first love. But when Cook mentioned my sister his eyes lit up whenever he said or Katie's name was mentioned. He loves her, he is happy and Katie is happy with him. Which makes me extremely happy for them both. Cook sat with me and listened to all my problems about Naomi and how nervous I was moving back and seeing her again. He sat and held me when I cried, he made me laugh when I needed it and the best part of it all, he bought me shots to drown my sorrows in. I love Cook.

So Here I am now in my bed in JJ's house with Cook, who is wrapped up in my sheets snoring like a Walrus. God how does Katie get to sleep with his snoring. I'm pretty sure Cook has already woke up JJ, Lara and Albert. We haven't stopped partying this week and we have crashed at JJ's most nights together, apart from a few nights when Cook went to stay with Katie because he needed to 'speak to his girlfriend' fucking chancer! We never went back to Cook's I couldn't even face Naomi at this point.

Today I move into my room at Katie's. I've been waiting for this since I arrived back in Bristol. I miss Katie. The first night Cook and I went drinking we ended up back at hers because I wouldn't stop crying and Katie was the only one that could help me. Cook looked terrified when I wouldn't stop crying. But however tonight was going to be different. Tonight is my official "Moving In Party" which is more likely going to be another "Katie Fitch Party Extravaganza!" Tonight will be a mental night that me and Cook have planned. Booze and drugs what more could you want.

"Cook, come on Cook we have to get up. We have to be at Katie's in an hour." Cook starts to growl and swats my arm away from him.

"Emilio man let me sleep, its too early."

"Cook its fucking 4 in the afternoon, we've slept for nearly 12 hours and you know if we don't get to Katie's by 5 there will be no willy waggle for the Cookie Monster tonight!" I say winking at him. Cook shot up like a light and before I knew it he was rushing me out of JJ's and telling me to hurry up and get to Katie's.

* * *

"Thank fuck you're here Emily!" Katie runs over and throws her arm around me. "I was beginning to get worried that you were going to run off with my boyfriend. Hey babe" She moves from me and wraps her arms around Cook and pulls him into a passionate kiss. The kiss was turning very heated so I decided to head up to my room.

I open my door to see my room for the first time. Wow. Katie has really outdone herself. It's not too girly but girly enough for me. She has all our baby photos that I adore all over the room. She has pictures of us and pictures of the gang back in the Roundview days. She even has this fucking ridiculous photo of me and Doug at the Love Ball. Right after I punched him. Hilarious. Katie even had a big photo frame of the time we went to Gobbler's end with the group. I know the trip didn't end out too well for her but she still managed to put all the good pictures into one photo frame. Even pictures of me and Naomi. Oh God here come the tears again. Pull yourself together Emily. I am to glued into the photo frame to even notice that Katie has walked in and is now standing bside me.

"Do you like it Em?" she said staring at me for my approval.

"I love it Katie. You have everything I've ever wanted and ever needed. Even that stupid fucking Penguin teddy that I refused to go to bed without until I was like 15!" I smile and Katie smiles remembering how I used to fight with my mum and cry my eyes out until she would give me the teddy. I wrap my arms tightly around Katie. "Thanks Kay, this is really what I needed at a time like this. I love you."

"I love you too Ems, Don't forget it yeah?" I nod. "Now you got to look shit hot tonight Ems show all those ladies what they are missing. Come on I'll try and find something decent for you to wear out of your awful wardrobe!" She says smiling at me.

After having the chat with Katie she picked me out a short and very tight black dress and super high red heels to match my newly died bright hair. God I missed this colour. So here I was coming down the stairs to the kitchen looking pretty hot. Bring on the vodka.

* * *

The party again was in full swing, everyone drunk, everyone high, everyone having a good time. No drama, no Naomi. Just me my vodka bottle and a spliff in my hand. I was totally shattered from dancing and needed to get some fresh air, Katie was on her way running to the bathroom more then likely to be sick. JJ and Lara were dancing, Lara was totally out of it while JJ was just enjoying the view he had of her tits. Charming. I met Effy outside for our spliff, I loved sharing a spliff with Effy. Effy doesn't speak to much, just how I like it. With no conversation means Naomi will not come up and I will not have to think of her. So at this point in time Effy was the person I wanted to spend my time with.

Outside in the garden I was sharing my spliff with Effy. God. The last time I was out here I made a twat out of myself infront of everyone and Naomi. I told Naomi she was beautiful out here.. No stop it Emily. Stop thinking about Naomi.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Effy breaks the silence. I was shocked Effy even opened her mouth, let alone put a sentence together, I was hoping she wouldn't speak at all.

"Who?" I answer smoothly trying to distract Effy.

"The fucking Queen Emily, you're thinking about Naomi."

"Nope Effy, who's Naomi? I don't know a Naomi." I quickly got up and headed towards the back door when I heard Cook arguing with someone. I hope to god he is not arguing with Katie because if he is that will be the end of him. My sister will destroy him. I slowly made my way over to the side of the house where Cook was arguing with someone behind the wall so I could listen in.

"Don't be so fucking stupid Naomi." Wait, Naomi, what? "You left Emily that day, you were the one who kissed her. Yeah you've broke up with Sophia but you cant just come running back here thinking she will say yes and shag you. She has feelings real hard core feelings for you. So do me a favour and fuck off before Emily sees you." Cook says trying to push Naomi away.

"Cook please. You're my friend too, I need you. I'm so fucked up and I don't know what to do." Even in my drunken/high state I could make out the hurt in Naomi's voice. "Cook I dont know how to tell her, I, I fucking-" I appeared ay the side of the house staring at both Cook and Naomi.

"You fucking what Naomi?" I say noticing the harshness in my voice.

"Emily, please can we just talk?" She says pleading, I can tell she is drunk too but if I don't speak to her now, I doubt I ever will.

"Fine. Come with me." I grab her hand and pull her into the house up the stairs and into my room so we can talk.

Just as I am entering the house I hear Effy "Have fun girls." God I am so nervous.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Let me just start off saying I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I am up to my eyeballs in work and to be honest I dont know what the reviews are going to be on this chapter but its a long one and I think the most detailed one I have done! please leave me reviews on where you want this story to go I am about half way through the next chapter but let me know if you have anything you want to add! Thanks for the views means alot!**

**K x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. That's all I can think right now. I am going up the stairs with Naomi holding my hand, heading towards my bedroom. The place where I sleep. The place where there is many pictures of me and her. Her hand is so warm against mine and my hand is tingling at the sensation of having her warm hand touch mine again. My other hand is still tightly connected to the vodka bottle in my other hand. I take another swig. Thank fuck I'm drunk as I can blame my clumsiness on that and not the fact that Naomi is wearing a skin tight dress, looking extra beautiful and we are holding hands heading to my bedroom. This shall be fun.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, my room is first on the left. I'll be two seconds." I flash her a small smile and she just heads towards the room. I have now locked myself in the bathroom. Breathe Emily, breathe. My head is spinning. I don't know if it from the vodka or the fact that Naomi Campbell is sitting in my room right now, more then likely looking at my stuff and the photos. Why am I such a nervous wreck? I'm shaking. This is what I've been waiting for, for 6 years I have been waiting for this. A chance to talk to Naomi and make things right. But when that moment arrives I am now sitting in the bathtub shaking. Get a hold of yourself Emily. I finish off the vodka which gives me the confidence to unlock the door and head over to my bedroom. It's time to talk. I open the door too see Naomi bending over looking at the framed picture of me and Katie when we were 5 in the bath together. God she looked so beautiful when she smiles. I need to break this silence.

"So you said we need to talk?" Smooth Emily, state the obvious. My voice obviously made Naomi jump and now she is staring into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily." That's all she says.

"Sorry for what Naomi? Sorry for the fact that you kissed me and then ran out? Or sorry for the fact that I walked in while you were fucking your girlfriend? Because let me tell you, when I walked in you were obviously enjoying yourself by the screams coming out of your girlfriend." I say quite proud of myself. I am standing my ground and not letting her walk all over me.

"Emily, please." I just look at her.

"What Naomi? What do you want me to say? That I forgive you and that everything will be okay? Naomi I bared my sole to you that day and told you that I still had deep feelings for you. Fuck, even Cook and Effy told you that I still love you. How many times do you need to be told? But what you did Naomi was wrong. If you were confused you should have never kissed me. By kissing me you gave me actual hope that we could be together again. That me and you still had something. However I know now that we can't you have Sophia and I am willing to comes to terms with that. I know I hurt you when I left. I hurt myself for God's sake but you can't punish me forever Naomi. We are older. I love you and I always will but I can't sit here and act like I don't care about you." Oh god here come the tears again. No Emily, be strong don't let her see you cry again. "I'm sorry Naomi but that's all I have to say, I'm sorry." I leave the room, slowly hearing her heavy breathing. Have I done the right thing?

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

Holy shit, did that really just happen? Did I really just let Emily Fitch slip from my grasp for the third time? First when she said she was moving to Ireland, I did nothing. Secondly when she came back to Bristol and I kissed her, and now for the third time she has walked out her bedroom door away from me. You're a coward Naomi Campbell, a fucking coward. I am crying, not hysterically crying, but I am crying. I need to make things right I need to show Emily that I want her back. I need to take control and make Emily be mine again. Come on Naomi show that Campbell charm and work your magic.

I make my way back down from Emily's bedroom to see Effy standing at the front door staring at me. That's who I need to help me right now, Effy. I quickly grab her hand and pull her out the front door of Katie's house. While I was up the stairs with Emily the house had got extremely packed and I needed to talk to Effy alone. The cold air hits my head on.

"I take it your chat with Emily didn't end very well for the both of you?" I look at her with a puzzled expression on my face, how did Effy know? "Emily came down not looking very happy and begged me for a spliff to calm her down."

"Ef, I need your help. I need to show her that I love her back. I tried to explain to her up the stairs but she got all defensive and said that she is happy for me and Sophia and that she can come to terms with it. But the truth is Ef, I don't want Sophia, I want Emily. She is all I can fucking think of since I came back. I even broke up with Sophia after she caught us shagging. Ef, you should have seen her face. The heartbreak. I need her back." I say pulling a fag out of my pocket, Effy just looking at me blankly. Then she begins to laugh.

"Fuck Naoms, you've got it bad. I haven't seen you this bad since college. And you broke up with Sophia? How did that go?" She says raising her eyebrow.

"Not to well." I say tilting my head to the side to show Effy the bruise on my left cheek. "She has a mean right hook I'm telling you." We both begin to laugh. "So will you help me Ef? What should I do?"

"Well the night is still very young Miss Campbell and you have a women to impress. Ever see those cheesy romantic comedies where the guy breaks the girls heart and then tries to start all over again and introduces himself and the girl is totally faltered by his charm? That will be our Plan A. You will go in there and not look at Emily once. Then you walk over to her and pay her a compliment and introduce yourself and see if it works." I look at her dumbfounded. Effy has just helped me, normally she let alone doesn't speak one sentence and now she has just gave me a plan. God I love this women. But I don't think I can do this.

"Ef is there not an easier way? Like give her some flowers and a box of chocolates or something?" Effy looks at me unimpressed.

"Naomi do you love Emily?" I nod. "Do you want her?" I nod. "Are you willing to do anything for her?" I nod again. "Well I'm sorry babes this is what you have to do I'm afraid. Fuck, why is Effy always right.

"Fine okay I'll do it, wish me luck okay?" She nods and gives me a wave for me to fuck off back into the house. Before I enter the house I take a deep breath and try to compose myself on what I am about to do. I think back to when I first set eyes on Emily. We were 12 and we were in English class. She stood up to speak and I remember how beautiful she looked with her hair in a high ponytail and her nails painted bright red. From that moment on I knew she needed to be mine. I then think of the first time I spoke to her. That dirty grungy house party when we were 14. The first time we kissed. How my stomach did flips when her lips were pressed against mine and how she placed her small hands around the back of my neck. How her skins felt against mine and how after that kiss I was completely head over heels in love with her. How at the lake when we first made love she took things slow. Expecting every single part of my body and telling me I was beautiful at every given chance. How her eyes lit up every time she seen me. I need this back, I need Emily back and I will do anything for that to happen. Even if I do have to make a dick out of myself but anything is acceptable to make Emily mine again. I slowly begin to enter the house, which is a smoky and packed place. I see Emily out the back sitting in the hammock. Here is my chance. It's now or never.

* * *

** Hey readers! please don't hate me if you don't like this chapter I was stuck on what to say and what to write. I hope this is okay, I know its shorter then the others but the next chapter will be another long one I promise. What did you think of having Naomi's POV in the story as well as Emily's? I wanted to change it up a little bit and I think it worked well. But I need your reviews too! So tell me what you think bout this story and Naomi's POV and any other points you want to discuss on where the story will go? I was thinking of having them date for a while! But let me know :) **

**Thanks K x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Naomi's POV.**

Oh shit, oh God. What am I doing. I am staring straight at Emily through the door. She is just lying there swinging sidewards on the hammock. I need to grow some balls and go and talk to her before someone else realises she is alone. Fuck it, I grab the nearest bottle of gin to me and take a swig, if I am going to approach Emily and use Effy's plan then I am going to have to have some sort of alcohol in my system. I bring the bottle of gin with me and slowly start to walk towards Emily. She still hasn't noticed me and before I know it I am standing next to the hammock about to introduce myself. I clear my throat and Emily's eyes dart to mine and focus on me with an unreadable expression on her face. Speak Naomi, fucking speak.

"Hi, I seen you sitting over here by yourself, thought you might want some company." She looks at me puzzled and I signal for her to move over so I can sit on the hammock with her. "I'm Naomi, nice to meet you." I say extending my hand out hoping that she will shake mine back. Instead of reaching out to shake my hand she reaches for the gin bottle in my hand and takes a swig. I look at her with my eyebrow raised. She still doesn't reply. Shit. I break the silence between us. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself to me? It's the polite thing to do." She looks at me and starts to giggle.

"Well I am very sorry.. Naomi isn't it?" I nod my head knowing that she is only doing this to piss me off. "But my mother told me never to interact with strangers and if I am not mistaken you are a stranger." She says with her eyebrow raised, trying to stop smirking.

"Well maybe we wouldn't be strangers if you mentioned what your name was?" I nudged her shoulder, only for her to shuffle away from me. I look helpless not knowing what to do and not comfortable whatsoever in this conversation and situation. "And if you ask me you don't look like the type who listens to her mother that often."

She smiles at me almost shocked. "And why would you think that?"

"Well you have a lot of piercings and your hair is vibrant red, which is unbelievable sexy, you look like the deviant type and seem to have a dark side. That's what caught my eye. That and those amazing brown eyes you have." I say with a sudden urge of confidence. It must be the gin. However my confidence seems to be going in my favour as Emily's scrowl at me in now turning into a smile. She smiles at me and giggles and hands me back the gin bottle. She begins to get off the hammock. Shit I've ruined it.

"Are you just going to get up and leave? Come on sit down! At least let me get to know you.." I am almost begging her to come back.

"Naomi don't be stupid, come find me in the party and get to know me." She says winking at me. Holy shit my knickers have just come extremely damp. How can she still have that effect on me. I watch her arse as she walks away, its fantastic. She then turns around and stares right at me and says.

"I'm Emily, by the way." Then she hurries into the blur of the party. Fuck. What just happened? Is Effy's plan starting to work? Well there is only one way to find out. I need to get into that party and 'get to know her.'

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Oh my god. What has just happened? Has Naomi really tried to come onto me again? Acting like we have never met and that we should get to know each other? This has just made me even more confused. Is Naomi taking this seriously? Or is this just to piss me off? Fuck sake. I need to ask someone for advice. Katie is too busy in the corner with Cook's hand up her skirt so I can't ask her. JJ went home with Lara hours ago. Panda is passed out in the bathroom with Thomas by her side. That only leaves Effy. I find Effy in the living room picking out the next song to be played.

"Ef can we talk its important?" I say giving Effy a worrying look and she immediately grabs my hand and leads me out to the front of the house.

"Ems what's wrong?" She says as she starts to light up, I simply take the fag out of her mouth and start to deeply inhale.

"So I spoke to Naomi again." Effy looks at me her eyes wide open and she begins to nod her head for me to continue with my story. "She was acting weird." Effy just kept on staring at me. "She was pretending that we had never met before and I actually think she was trying to flirt with me, she called me sexy and told me I was deviant, shit it was just weird." Effy started to hysterically laugh. "What Ef? What's so funny? I am being serious. Look if you're not going to help me I am going to leave." I stub out my fag and turn to head back into the house, when Effy grabs my hand and yanks me back.

"No Emily wait." She says regaining her breath from all the laughing, "I know why Naomi is doing all of this." I look at her with a confused look on my face. "Listen after you and Naomi had that chat in your bedroom she came down the stairs and asked me for some advice. She asked me how she could win you back and I man she generally asked me for serious advice. She looked so puzzled on how to win you back. Shit Emily she even broke up with Sophia to be with you. She even took a punch from Sophia when they broke up." I just stare at Effy in amazment at what she is saying to me. Did Naomi really do that for me?

"What? She broke up with Sophia for ME? and then took a punch from Sophia?" I can't believe it. Effy just nods. "But last time I seen Naomi she was in bed with Sophia, fucking." I can't wrap my head around this whole situation.

"Yes Emily but think of when was the last time you seen her? Like over a week and a half ago? A lot can happen in a week and a half and apparently a lot did. A lot what you don't know about." Effy was right. I didn't even give Naomi the chance to explain herself. I just rambled on about myself again, as per usual. Fuck sake Emily.

"Anyway back to the reason why Naomi was acting weird with you Emily." I nod wanting to know the real reason. "She came to me asking me for advice and I told her to act like the hunky man in those romantic comedy movies. You know, where the girl and guy fall out and then the guy goes up to the girl and pretends they have never met and sweep her off her feet and they all live happily ever after?" I immediately think Effy is taking the piss and begin to laugh. Naomi would never do that, she would never make a fool out of herself for me. Effy just stood there staring at me. Holy fuck she is telling the truth.

"What? You mean Naomi was willing to make a complete prick out of herself just to get me to talk to her?" Effy began to nod with a smirk on her face. I just look at her dumbfounded. What have I done.

"So Emily, now you know the truth will you please go back inside and tell Naomi you know and please make up because I am sick of giving people advice on relationships when I am trying to have a good time at a party." Effy says looking amused at the situation she had got herself into. I give her a quick hug and run inside the house. I need to find Naomi as soon as possible. I notice Naomi sitting in the kitchen on the marble top and make my way straight towards her. I pluck up the courage to ask her does she want to dance.

"So Naomi, would you like to dance?" She looks at me with her mouth hanging wide open not being able to speak she manages to nod her head as I take her hand and lead her into the sitting room which has now become a dance floor and Effy has become the DJ. Naomi is hesitant to put her hands on me but I slowly take her hands and move them to my hips and I turn and back my way into her so her body is pressed firmly against my back. Holy shit I missed this. I didn't even realise that we were the only two people in the room slowly grinding each other to the beat of a classic dance song. I could feel Naomi's breath become quicker as I moved myself closer into her. It's then when he hands become stiff and she begins to back away from me. I turn looking at her with yet another puzzled look on her face. She begins to fiddle with her thumbs not looking me in the eye. I speak first.

"Listen Naomi, Effy told me about the stupid romantic comedy plan and how you were trying to impress me." Her eyes shot up to reach mine and she was just about to speak when I cut her off. "I thought it was quite sweet actually." She starts to smile.

"Emily, there is something I have wanted to ask you." I look at her and see her breathing quicken. She begins to fiddle with her thumbs again. God she is nervous. "I-I-I was wondering.." She paused again. "I was wondering would you possibly.. Erm, would you possibly want to, erm, go on a date with, erm, me." She looked straight at the ground again. God I have never seen Naomi so vunerable before. She literally looked like my decision would either make her extremely happy or break her heart. I was thinking so much I almost forgot that I had to reply.

"Ofcourse I would, but you're paying." I said to her with a wink. The smile on her face was as wide as I had ever seen it.

"Good, well I have to leave now but I was thinking, I could maybe get your number and I could text you and see what date would suit you?" I blushed as I wrote my number down on her hand. She smiled when she seen it. I then walked her to the door, surprisingly the party had died down quite a bit since we had been in the sitting room. Only about 10 people left in the house. As we got to the door Naomi turned and kissed me on the cheek then she opened the door and she was gone. My cheek was burning from the sensation of her lips on my skin again. God this girl is an angel. I jump at the sound of my phone vibrating in my pocket to see I have a new message, it reads:

_"I wasn't lying about your hair being unbelievable sexy and I know you don't listen to what your mother says. Deviant little Emily ;)"_

__I can't help but bite my lip at the text. God she is amazing. I have a date with Naomi, oh my god.

* * *

**Hey Readers! thats chapter 6 done! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please leave comments and reviews they are all much appreciated!**

**K x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Emily's POV**

Wow. I woke up the next morning to see that last night actually did happen. I did talk to Naomi and she wants to date me. This is too much to even process at the moment. I need to check my phone. I quickly hopped out of bed to realise that I am still in my clothes from last night I couldn't help but smile thinking the way Naomi kissed me goodnight at the door and how cute she acted. She is perfect. I rushed around my room to try and find my fucking phone. I found it under a dark green Lyle and Scott jumper that I could have swore I have seen before but thought nothing of it. I quickly grabbed my phone and unlocked it to see the message I have been dying to see.

*1 New Message*

**_Hey Emily, Its the blonde from last night;) You know the complete stranger? Well, I was just wondering would you like to accompany me on a date tonight? Thinking something casual like cinema and then maybe a bite to eat after? I know how hungry you can get after watching a good film. Let me know yeah? And if you don't reply I know where you live so I will drag you out if I have to. Naomi x_**

Holy Shit. Can she sound anymore perfect in a fucking text message? She sent this message at 8am and its now 12pm. God she must think I am ignoring her, I quickly type a reply that I know she will like.

_**Oh Hi random blonde girl';) god you don't waste time in asking me out on dates do you? bit keen?:P well I would love to accompany you. Popcorn is on you;) Ems xx**_

I smile at my reply knowing that Naomi would smile too and slowly started to get out of last nights clothes and head down the stairs. I was met with a horrific sight. Katie sitting up on the counter with Cook's hands under her shirt while she slightly moaned. I cleared my throat before I seen something I didn't want too. Katie jumped down from the counter while Cook engulfed me in a big hug.

"Emilio man! How the fuck are ya?" He says with a massive grin on my face. I couldn't stay mad at Cook eventhough he did just have his hands under my sister's shirt practically groping her.

"Not to bad Cookie, yourself?" I smiled.

"Fucking great Emilio man, fucking great." He then exited to the garden to light up a cigarette while I turned to face Katie who was now frantically cleaning. I didn't notice the mess of the house. Shit. Tonight must have been mental. I offered to give Katie a hand as I know this mess was mostly due to me as it was my moving in party. We laughed and joked about last night and I couldn't help but smile when Katie accidentally mentioned Naomi's name. Katie looked at me puzzlingly.

"What's up with you, why are you all smiley all of a sudden?" I adverted her eyes from my gaze and back down the the black bag I was holding full of rubbish. "Emily Fitch. Explain to me now, what happened last night?" I started to smile again and told Katie the whole story. "Fuck Emily, you're getting involved with her again? are you sure that's the right choice? You know after leaving and shit?" I start to get annoyed and Katie knows she has said the wrong thing. "Oh shit no Emily. Come on you know I didn't mean it like that. Listen I'm just looking out for you yeah? Just don't want you rushing into anything." I adverted her eyes again and she looked at me. I raised my eyes to look at her face to face.

"Well, I, erm, I, sorta have a date with her tonight?" Katie looked at me surprised but then she started to smirk, I was confused. "God you definitely inherited the Fitch charm, they can't keep there hands off us." She said when Cook bounced into the room and smacked her bum. I then felt my phone vibrate. She had texted back.

_**"That's ok you can have anything on me;) and could you bring my jumper tonight, I think I left it in Katie's. Meet me at the cinema next to the shopping centre at 8! Can't wait for tonight :D Naomi xx"**_

My heart melted at the text message. I didn't realise the time. It was now coming up to 3pm and I needed to shower and get ready. The stress, nerves and excitement started to kick in. This is it.

I decided to go casual in my outfit as it was only the cinema. I threw on a pair of black leggins, a baggy white top and a pair of marroon vans. Cool but casual. I near left the house without grabbing Naomi's jumper. As a matter of fact, the more I looked at it the more it looked good with my outfit so I threw it on over the t shirt. I must say I am looking quite hot. Let's hope Naomi thinks so too. I quickly said my goodbyes nearly running out of the house to avoid Katie and her thoughts on my outfit and hair. She is forever doing that. However I felt a vibration in my pocket. A new message from Katie.

_**"You look hot Ems, Campbell wont be able to keep her hands off you. Have a fab time K xxx"**_

She always did know what to say. I got to the cinema just after 8 to see Naomi standing outside waiting for me. Her eyes buldged out or her head when she seen me, so did mine. She was only wearing skinny jeans, converse and a hoodie but god damn she looked amazing. I didn't realise how long I was staring for until she broke the silence.

"Erm Em I think you should close your mouth before you start catching flies." She said while giggling. I blushed hard. She then noticed the jumper I had on. "Wow nice jumper!" She said with a huge grin on her face. "Where did you get it from?" I giggled like a school girl.

"Oh you know just had it lying around the house." She looked at me surprised.

"Oh really? I had one just like that, left it at some beautiful redheads house and haven't seen it since." She said it before she even realised. I smiled. I mean I really smiled. She quickly tried to recover herself. "So are we going to just stand out in the cold or do you actually want to go see this movie?" I nodded as we headed for the entrance of the cinema. She slowly leaned in to whisper in my ear "Oh and by the way the jumper looks amazing on you." I could feel my cheeks redden again. God this date has only started and already she has called me beautiful, made me blush and now I am grinning like a kid with candy. Pull yourself together Emily. We went into the cinema and Naomi directed me over to the popcorn stand while she went and bought the tickets, I insisted that I buy the popcorn but Naomi said she asked me out so she will pay for everything. She didn't tell me what movie we were going to see. That was a big mistake.

"What would you like Ems?" Naomi popped up behind me lightly placing her hand on the bottom of my back she looked at me to see if this contact was okay and I just smiled. This was nice. Exactly what I wanted and it looked like it was what Naomi wanted too. She bought me my favourite sweets and both sweet and salted popcorn, because when I get hungry, I REALLY get hungry. We got the stuff and entered the screen where our movie was playing. I still had no idea what movie was playing. The credits rolled and I caught Naomi staring at me once of twice then quickly blushing when I noticed. She was so cute. The movie started to play and by the music I could immediately tell it was what I feared. Horror movie. It was the latest Saw movie. I didn't know if to smile or scream. I smiled because I thought back to all those years ago when we were 15 and we snuck in to watch Saw 2 and Naomi held my hand the whole way through. She remembered and by the look on her face which was now a massive grin, she knew I remembered too. So the movie went on and I jumped and screamed and did everything I could not to watch. I even put the popcorn box up against my face while Naomi laughed at my reactions. I could feel Naomi was tense, even though she is trying to act like the tough and masculine one while watching the movie I know she hated blood and I know the only way she could get through the movie was if I watched it too. So I took the popcorn box down and watched it with her. The movie was half way through when I seen Naomi shift in her seat, I watched her with the corner of my eye as she 'yawned' and placed her arm over my head and then slowly dropped it down so she had her arm around me. I began to laugh and she noticed.

"Naomi you did not just pull that cheesy move on me?" I looked at her giggling. However she didn't have the reaction I hoped for she looked guilty and almost regretful that she put her arm around me. She sighed and went to remove her hand but I quickly grabbed it and kept it there. "Hold on I didn't say I didn't like it did I?" I said winking at her and she smiled and began to relax. Out of reaction to her arm being around me I placed my hand on top of her thigh and slowly cuddled into her. She stiffened. But then she slowly relaxed and the movie went on.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

The movie was about to end and Emily still had her strong grip on my thigh from the blood and guts that were now being flashed up against the screen. I wasn't paying attention to the movie, to be quite honest I haven't payed much attention to anything tonight except Emily. As soon as I seen her arrive at the cinema with my jumper on and it was all baggy on her I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so hot. I almost forget I am staring until I see the lights pop on and Emily starting to release my thigh. She started to get up when the rest of the people were leaving and she looked at me with her hand stretched out to me. I looked confused.

"Well Miss Campbell did you forget that you also offered me food after a movie? Because you know how I get if I don't eat." She looked at me with a pout her eyes glistening in the light. I look like a right twat just staring into her beautiful eyes. She grabs my hand. "Come on Naomi!" She says with a giggle and grabs my hand. My skin burning from the contact and even when we leave the cinema she still leaves our hands connected. I missed this. Not just the hand holding, but the contact we had. I took Emily down to "AJ'S" which was a amazing chip shop down from where I live. Best food ever. I know it's not the most romantic place for a first date but I knew how Emily liked her food, greasy and simple and this was the place. We went inside and I ordered.

"Naomi you sexy little minx! How's my favourite hot blonde?!" Fuck, I forgot about Mike. He was like Cook but 10 times worse. He was a twat but I loved him.

"Very well Mikey! Now stop being a twat and get me two cod and chips and give me the special sauce." I reply while grabbing his cheek. He gives me a soppy kiss on the mouth and goes to get the food ready. I turn back to Emily who looks at me with her eyebrow raised and a cheeky smirk on her face. She looked adorable.

"Naomi, the last time I checked you were as gay as a window and now you're getting big sloppy kisses off the fella in the chip shop, my my, you really are a slut." I stare at her my mouth wide open but she starts to laugh. So do I. I have to introduce Emily to Mikey.

"OI MIKEY! COME HERE YOU TWAT." I shout and Mike jumps up from the counter. "Mike I want you to meet Emily. Emily meet my best friend, Mike." He looks at me with his mouth wide open while Emily extends her hand towards him but he just stands there staring at her.

"Holy fucking shit Naomi! This is Emily?! THE EMILY?!" I look at him smiling and blushing.

"Last time I checked I was Emily." Emily replied with a grin while Mike wiped his hand on his apron and shook her hand.

"Holy shit Naomi, I can't believe she is here. Emily man, Naomi hasn't stopped speaking about you since I met you. The odd drunk conversation where Naomi confesses her dying love for you.."

"Erm mike can you get us the chips and fish please?" I cut him off quickly before he mentions anymore. Fuck, I should have known he would have brought that up. Yeah so I mention how much I still fucking love Emily once or twice to Mike. Emily just looks at me with a shocked sensation across her face. I turn away from her back to Mike who now has our food in a bag and ready to go. He looks at me with an apologetic look in his eyes mouthing the words 'I'm Sorry.' I look at him and give him an forgiving smile. He didn't mean to let it slip out and I know it was an accident. I handed Emily her food and we decided to eat while I walked her home.

"Bye Mike, text me tonight!" I looked at him while he wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue. He was so much like Cook it was disgusting! Naomi had already started to eat and gave Mike a quick wave. We walked most the way to Emily and Katie's house in silence with a couple of moans of delight from Emily at Mike's special sauce. I just smiled at her and how much she loved her food. We arrived at her house and we turned to face each other. Suddenly my stomach dropped at the sight of her and her bright red hair. Fuck.

"That sauce is fucking amazing Naomi. Tell Mike he needs to make me more." I smile at her, we had an amazing date and she starts off the conversation with how much she loved the sauce for her food. Typical Emily Fitch. She sees me smiling and looks ay me confused, "Hey whats so funny bitch?"

"Emily we just had a date and all you can think of is how great the sauce was for your food. You are a fatty inside aren't you!" I poke her stomach and she lurches forward and starts to giggle.

"Hey! I just enjoy my food ok? I didn't see you complaining when I had your left overs!" I laugh and raise my eyebrow at her and she realises what she has just said. "Oh shut it Naomi, food is too good to turn down." She then bites her lips. Holy shit. She knows what this does to me and immediately I can feel my knickers getting damp. My eyes turn black with lust. She moves closer. "I never really got to thank you for the date." My mouth becomes dry as she starts to move closer towards me. I look down at her as she moves closer. Fuck it, I'm going to make the first move. I grab her by the hips and pull her into me. Before I know it my mouth is covering hers and her tongue is slipping in, God I really have missed this. She moans as I move my hands down to her petite bum and squeeze it hard, just like she likes it. We move back from the kiss for air and I stare into her eyes.

"You're very welcome for the date Ems." I look at her with nothing but lust in my eyes for her. She smiles at me again. "Just fucking give me another kiss." She says almost breathlessly as she leans in again. Our lips are just about to touch when we here the door swing open.

"Thank fuck you're home Emily.." Katie interrupts us. "Oh, Naomi hi." She says with a smile. She is clearly drunk. "Cook invited people over for a few drinks and I need you in here." Her eyes then slowly gaze down to where my hands are resting still on Emily's bum. Emily smiles and giggles into my chest. I blush hard. Katie just smiles back at us and closes the door again. I release Emily's bum as she comes off her tip toes and back down to the ground. "Katie always did know how to make an entrance, I say smiling down at Emily."

"Yeah she is a bit of a twat sometimes." She just laughs staring back at me. "Listen I better get in there before Cook and Katie start shagging in front of everyone. But I really did enjoy tonight Naomi. Thank you." She says blushing. I lean in one more time to give her a lingering kiss on her lips before I leave her walking into her house. I take up the chance to stare at her ass before she enters the house. God it looks so perfect in those leggings. She turns around and catches me looking.

"Perv"

I walk down the street and take out my phone to write a message to Emily. Before I have the chance to write one my phone is vibrating.

_**'Hey perv! it's my turn to plan the date next time, so seeing as tomorrow is saturday keep it free because we are going to the club and get ready to get fucked up as Cook would say. Bring Mike, obviously the gang know who he is and I promise you it will be a night you wont forget ;) xx"**_

I smile looking down at the text trying to reply. Then the phone vibrates again.

_**"Oh and Naomi, where something sexy."**_

That text just made my night. Oh god, tomorrow night is going to be a night I will definitely remember.

* * *

**hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy with exams and coursework! hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading and reviewing! much love xx**


End file.
